ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouran Host Club
The Ouran Host Club (also known as the Ouran High School Host Club) is an independently functioning high school club that was founded by Tamaki Suou, the self declared and unquestioned leader of the club. The club is located in Music Room #3 of the high school grade level building of Ouran Academy. Background Prior to the establishment of the club, many of its members were considered outcasts. However, as time progressed, the members of the club skyrocketed in terms of popularity among their peers (which consists mostly of girls). The club was created with the sole purpose and vow of entertaining and pleasing all who visit the club regardless of the person's background or preferences. The Host Club usually holds a fundraiser each season of the school year for publicity. Due to the fact that the Host Club is an independently managed club, all profits made go to the club's budget for future club events as well as practical uses. The club has no faculty advisor. Members/Hosts * Tamaki Suou - The "Prince Charming Type" * Kyouya Ootori - The "Cool Type" * Mitsukuni Haninozuka - The "Loli-Shota Type" * Takashi Morinozuka - The "Wild Type" ("Strong and Silent Type" in the english version) * Kaoru Hitachiin - One of the two "Little Devil Type" * Hikaru Hitachiin - One of the two "Little Devil Type" * Haruhi Fujioka - The "Natural Rookie" * Renge Houshakuji - Self-proclaimed (yet unofficial) Host Club Manager Tamaki Suou With his blond good looks and princely charm, Tamaki is the most popular member of the host club, with a 70% request rate according to Kyouya. He founded the organization and holds the title of King, and personally recruited all of the other members except for Haruhi. Although he persists in declaring that his affection for Haruhi is fatherly, he eventually realizes that he's actually in love with her. Kyouya Ootori Shrewd and calculating, Kyouya is known as the "Shadow King" of the club, because he controls it from behind the scenes. He and Tamaki, while very different in personality, are extremely good friends. Kyouya handles the club's finances, arranging side fundraisers such as selling the guests photos of the other members which he took without their knowledge. Officially he is the vice-president of the club, although Tamaki refers to him as the club's "mommy." He claims he never does anything that will not benefit himself in some way, but in fact he is much nicer than he lets on; much of his cool facade comes from his drive to impress his father. Kaoru & Hikaru Hitachiin They are mostly known as the Hitachiin twins, "Little Devils", or "evil doppelgängers"(the last to most commonly said by Tamaki).When hosting, they demonstrate an excessive brotherly love which borders on the incestuous, which appeals to a large percentage of the clientele. Sometimes, they'll play the "which one is Hikaru" game with people, a game which has only ever been won by Tamaki (once) and Haruhi (consistently). No one else had ever been able to tell them apart, so Haruhi's ability to do so earns their respect and affection. The host club members are the first friends the twins have had apart from each other. Mitsukuni Haninozuka & Takashi Morinozuka Commonly known as Honey and Mori (respectively), these are the club's two eldest members. Honey is the only club member smaller than Haruhi, and although he is 18, he looks to be about six. Mori's family has served Honey's for generations, but in recent years the clans were united by marriage, and Mori and Honey are cousins. Despite this, Mori continues to protect Honey, and is the only one who is able to control his boisterous personality; they share a relationship much like that of brothers. Honey is the "boy Lolita" of the club, who charms the girls by being excessively cute, while Mori is the strong and silent type. Haruhi Fujioka Forced to join the host club after accidentally breaking an expensive vase, Haruhi is the only girl in the club; although when they first meet her, they mistake her for a gay boy. Gradually, the boys realize (for different reasons) the truth. She reluctantly accepts an invitation to become a host club member in order to work off the cost of the vase, disguising herself as a boy, and is surprised to find herself welcomed and accepted among the members. The six boys love her dearly, in their various ways, and are shown to be extremely protective of her; she in turn grows deeply attached to each of them. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and possibly Takashi each develop romantic feelings for her, and eventually she realizes that she returns the feelings for Tamaki. Adaptations There is a well-known anime series about the Ouran Host Club but there are also live-action/movie forms: Ouran High School Host Club (Movie), Ouran High School Host Club Live Action, Ouran High School Host Club Live Action Drama. Images Category:Clubs Category:Ouran Academy